


These are Deadly Weapons

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Series: Silverbrooke City [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen, Language, Lycans, Magic, Sentinels, Silverbrooke City, Succubus, Vampires, Weapons, Werewolves, but also for money, city, illegal weapons shipments, killing to protect, partners, sort of, supernatural beings are known about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next in the timeline after "We Count Our Dollars".</p>
<p>Nic and Ivy head to the Sentinel-exclusive weapons shipment under the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are Deadly Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eyes Set To Kill's "Deadly Weapons".
> 
> Here's the next one! 
> 
> Hope you like it~

"Hurry up, Nicolaie. All the good stuff will be gone!" Lillith yelled to her lagging companion as she sprinted toward the subway in the Garden District.

"Oh hush, Miss Vampire Speed!" Nicolaie retorted from a few yards behind her.

Lillith laughed as she sped into the abandoned subway station and down one of the tunnels. She kept going until she came up on one of the man holes for the sewer. Coming to a stop, she allowed her lycan friend to catch up as she slipped the cover off of the entrance and slipped inside. Not long after, Nicolaie came down, making sure to cover it back up.

Even from here, it was easy to hear the noise coming from down the sewer’s bend. Shipments of supplies for the Sentinels was known of, but it was hard to pinpoint where it was going to be. There were several places all over the city that hosted the suppliers, and the same one was never picked twice in less than a month. And unless you were a Sentinel, you weren't going to find or get into any of the shipments.

Lillith and Nicolaie strolled into the abandoned tunnels that were temporarily teeming with activity. Unfortunately, bigger artillery wasn't exactly easy to get down into the sewers, so it wasn't featured when the shipments were displayed in the tunnels. However, there were plenty of toys down here to tide over any killer for a decent amount of time. 

 

While the brunette wolf jogged over to their regular hand to hand weapon supplier, Lillith kept walking to look for the woman that sold her bow to her. It didn't take long to find the outspoken blonde. She was heatedly arguing with what looked like a potential customer.

"You’re out of your mind! No way in hell am I selling those heads to you that cheap. I have to make a living too, ya know!" Silvia barked at the slender man.

"Your prices are too high! I can get sterling silver arrow heads much cheaper than these outside of Sentinel shipments," The man snapped back, annoyed.

"Than take your happy ass away from my table and go buy your cheap as fuck arrow heads SOMEWHERE ELSE," Silvia yelled, swinging her arm in a violent arc. With a glare and grumbled insults, the man stalked away into the crowd.

Silvia watched him with her own glare, her lips moving silently; it was obvious that she was cursing him in her mind as he walked away. The redhead approached with an amused smirk on her face, “Well, that was certainly interesting.”

The blonde’s head snapped to the side and she grinned, “If it isn't my favorite bloodsucker.”

Lillith rolled her eyes at the succubus, leaning on her archery supplier’s stand, “Yeah, yeah. Do you have any bow strings? Mine decided to crap out on me the other night.”

Silvia nodded, bringing out her stock of the bowstrings used by her immortal clientele. Her redheaded regular made a noise of approval and bought three for her compound bow. 

After getting a few more arrowheads also, Lillith stopped by an ammunition table and picked up some anti-vampire rounds for her next contract. She had to take out some asshole vampire gang leader or some shit, and she preferred to do it quickly. She didn't need to waste her time on trash like that.

But she oh so loved killing assholes that deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last prewritten one, but stay tuned, because there's a reason I posted these to AO3, so more to come.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
